How to survive at the Hina inn
by left4dead321
Summary: Keitaro explains how to survive at the Hina inn


Hello everyone today me Keitaro are going to tell you how to survive in the Hinata inns."What do you mean we you have other work to do so go on get! ~Kicks left4dead321 out~. Okay people let's get started readers, viewers, and fans this is how to survive at the Hina inn

Okay to begin with first things first. Never and I mean never enter the Hot-springs unless you know no ones there and your there to clean. Trust me I'm talking from experience.

Two when Naru is around don't accidentally fall on her. She'll kill you man she will kill you ~Sobs out of fear~.

Three try not to fall for Kitsune tricks she'll either steal most or all of your money, or she might get you into a position where Motoko and Naru will kill you for. I swear those times we're accidents honestly why does no one believe me!

Four always run like hell from Su when she has a invention trust me it's easier to run away from whatever it is then to get your ass handed to by a teen.

Five no-matter how sad Motoko looks don't try to give her a hug she'll murder you so yeah I tried it ounce and I landed on a mountain so I think that's enough proof.

Six don't fall on Shinobu especially if the others are around. Even if it was a accident.

Seven don't call Haruka Aunt even if it's true! ~Haruka smacks him with a fan~ Ow dammit even my Aunt treats me like...Ow ~Haruka smacks him again~. Don't call me aunt Keitaro! Haruka said before leaving.

Eight when you see Sarah or Su try not to get your ass kicked ...remember I said try.

Nine don't go around the inn with two,or three friends singing I think I love you. One it will be awkward. Two Motoko or Naru will kick every body's ass especially if they are all guys.

Ten don't leave things that are very private like girly magazines around in the open sooner or later Su might run around with it. Naru will punch you. Motoko will possibly kill you. And Kitsune will black-mail you.

Eleven don't let Shinobu watch scary movies with you one she might hug you very tight that the others might think that your trying to as they say and I will quote "Fill her up" and then kick your ass.

Twelve don't think Su is innocent I think we all know what will happen sooner or later.

Thirteen don't touch any bodies breast they will cry/black-mail/and kill you.

Number fourteen wow 14 already cool. Don't ever sing sexy bitch around the inn I think they'll kick your ass!

Fifteen don't kiss any one. No matter how you much you love them! ~Sobs a bit~.

Sixteen Don't smack any bodies ass...you'll pro-bally die and you will pro-bally be sent to hell! By Naru .

Seventeen Just because Motoko is asleep doesn't mean you can kiss her.(I almost shared a kiss with her...stupid sword man skills...oh crap they can read my thoughts! Ahhh)

Eighteen just because Naru is asleep doesn't mean you could kiss her ( I know I repeated this but I had to put it down.

Nineteen Just shut up and do the chores you'll live longer, and don't complain cause you'll doom yourself.

Twenty never leave a computer showing me/and some other character fanfic pairings especially lemon fan-fic but then again they'll just go for me but still don't do that.

Twenty one Okay we're almost done so just bare with me. Never bring your friends to sleep over boy or girl it will end up being a disaster.

Twenty two don't hide bananas from Su she'll break your arms or legs...don't ask how I know that. How do you know that? I told you not to ask left4dead321 it's ~sobs~ none of any bodies business!

Twenty three playing games all day will start a argument sooner or later. And it will end by a free trip around Japan. Are you being a bit over dramatic? Left4dead321 asked as he rolled his eyes. No left4dead321 I'm not they will send you on a free trip around Japan.

Twenty four almost done just one more. Don't run around naked! Self explanatory. Why would any body run around naked I'm mean yeah I get moments when I want to run around screaming like a psychopath but running around naked is far past the line of sanity am I right or not! Left4dead321 yelled as Motoko and Naru started to ease drop.

Okay last one for the day don't call Naru,or Motoko the bitch patrol/total bitches/or just bitch even though I have a crush on both of them they over react to much! Keitaro said as Naru and Motoko ran towards him. Urashima you pervert! Motoko and Naru said as they blasted Keitaro out of the inn. Do you girls think you I don't know abuse Keitaro a bit too much? Left4dead321 asked as they turned their attention to him. No but if you value your life you would shut up! Motoko said pointing her sword at him. Okay well that it for chapter one I hope the readers know why not to do this crap this is left4dead321 signing out bye!


End file.
